


【VD】【pwp】 从噩梦苏醒

by sapphirekx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, 斜线无含义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirekx/pseuds/sapphirekx
Summary: 我的爱人，你不必难过，过去的梦魇早已离我远去；你不必愧疚，曾经的痛苦并非出自你手；你也不必担心，往日的敌对亦已冰释前嫌。我们属于对方，现在如此，将来也如此。





	【VD】【pwp】 从噩梦苏醒

“Vergil....”

窗外传来木板断裂的声音，一团生物撞碎玻璃冲进窗户，和帘子缠绕在一起，发出令人胆寒的叫声。母亲将自己锁在壁橱里，微笑着安慰自己，她离开自己去找哥哥，金色长发和阳光融为一体...

他惊醒了。

他挣扎地撑坐起来，逐渐清醒。事务所里不算整洁，但也不算脏乱。天花板上的风扇低速的旋转着，斜阳穿过绿色的半透明扇叶在木地板上洒下不定的光影，光影的一角落在了房间另一头的办公桌上，桌上随意躺着几份文件，文件的边缘处被椅子上读诗男子的袖口遮盖，读诗男子的侧影沐浴着斜阳。

他将毛毯扔到一旁，走下沙发，向那男子走去，不算强的阳光下，他看到一绺银发搭在哥哥的额头上，这对于常年一丝不苟的人来说极其罕见。可能是夕阳带来的柔和光照的催化作用，也可能是刚才的梦的影响，或者仅仅是Dante想这么做——

在Vergil回头看他的时候，他伸手摁住对方的头，猛地吻住面前人的唇。

Vergil已经习惯了自己的爱人弟弟永远玩世不恭，精力充沛，甚至通俗点说，蹬鼻子上脸，无论是在日常还是作战还是床上。所以当他面对这样的状况时，他会推开弟弟并且咕哝道：

“Dante，你这是犯什么病？”

但当他注意到爱人的眼神时，他意识到不对。他回忆起堕入魔界的那天，弟弟伸手想要拉住从悬崖坠落的自己时，也是这样的眼神。于是他推攘Dante的动作轻柔了许多，最后任凭弟弟为所欲为。

长发男人趁机跪在哥哥身上，他不仅没有减轻手部的力度，反而随着吻的加深，将自己完全的贴在对方的胸前。Vergil一手搂住弟弟的腰，另一手抚摸他的后背表示歉意。Dante趁机将双手抽回，开始解哥哥的马甲扣子，Vergil笑了笑，轻哼一声，也开始着手褪去弟弟的衣物。

Vergil微微调整了姿势，确保自己不会从椅子上滑下来，接着一把扯掉包裹爱人下身的布料，Dante饱胀的欲望便立即弹出。然后，兄长轻掐对方穴口的软肉，当听到弟弟急促的喘息时，将一根手指滑入对方的身体，等待他停止颤抖，才开始缓慢的抽插。

他们平时不是这样的 。Dante一般会在整个过程中喋喋不休的嘲讽哥哥，直到被Vergil弄得说不出话。两人免不了会做的粗暴一点，在对方身体上留下些抓咬的痕迹，但他们也乐在其中。但今天Dante出奇的安静，只专注于热切的亲吻，仿佛想要将自己融进兄长兼爱人的身体里，这让Vergil情不自禁的温柔起来。

Vergil感觉Dante的后穴放松，并且有大量温热的液体涌出时，才将第二根手指放入。他弯曲指节，将指甲和关节同时蹭过对方紧缩的内壁，引起弟弟抑制不住的呻吟。不安的手指四处游走，仿佛好战的将军开疆扩土，实则威严的国君宣誓主权。

Dante早已面色潮红，正挺起腰肢卖力迎合哥哥的手指，用下巴磨蹭爱人的肩膀，咬住对方的耳垂，喘息着嗫嚅：

“可以....了啊...想要你...嗯啊....”

Vergil一直以自己的出色自控力为傲，但弟弟刚才的话击碎了他所有的理智。他撤出手指，Dante的后穴发出“啵”的一声挽留，身上的人明显不满的颤抖了一下。他补偿性的吻吻爱人的额头，掏出自己硬到不行的阴茎，双手扶住Dante结实的腰肢，往自己身上按去。

但当Vergil的龟头才刚刚完全进入时，他就后悔了——两根手指的扩张完全不足以让弟弟接纳自己的尺寸，他被夹的差点缴械投降。Dante也明显不好受：他紧闭双眼，咬破下唇也没能阻止那几声悠长的呻吟逸出，双手用力掐着哥哥的大腿，头向后仰着，脊柱弯成常人难以想象的弧度。

Vergil知道自己该停下，但在本能和重力的双重作用下，他将Dante彻底贯穿了，囊袋拍打在长发驱魔人白皙的屁股上。Dante发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，向前瘫在哥哥身上。两人粗重的呼吸纠缠在一起，年长者伸手捋顺年轻人的头发作为安慰。

直到Vergil确定Dante适应了自己之后，才撑起他帮助他坐稳。起初是缓慢的抽动，渐渐的节奏加快，伏在哥哥肩上的人不断发出甜腻低沉的声音。Vergil用力的顶弄到某一点时，身上的人突然挺起身子哽咽着说不出话，勃起的阴茎似乎要射出全部精液，弄得哥哥的小腹和胸部一片泥泞。

“Vergil....Vergil....”

高潮后脱力的弟弟趴在兄长的肩头，Vergil甚至能感觉到弟弟的呼吸吹过耳边，痒痒的，酥酥的。他一只手搂过弟弟，低下头对着他的乳头又啃又咬，腰部挺弄的力量没有丝毫减小，欣赏着爱人迷人放荡的叫声。恶魔独特的体质给了他们很短的不应期，因此Dante的下面很快又挺立起来，随着挺进的节奏拍击着自己的小腹。

Vergil逐渐失去了节奏，他沉迷于弟弟炙热的肠壁讨好似的收缩，而Dante随着哥哥的每一次深入大声呻吟，曾经令他陶醉的低沉声线也哑的不成样子。曾经的两人，两人的曾经，像是一组螺旋线一样，不断的偏离对方，却又从未走远。

哥哥凑到爱人的面前，将他卷入一次深吻，一个柔软绵长的吻。他们交换着津液，交融着灵魂，在哥哥最后近乎疯狂的操干中，在弟弟沙哑的嗓音和涣散的目光中，他们同时高潮了。

“我的爱人，你不必难过，过去的梦魇早已离我远去；你不必愧疚，曾经的痛苦并非出自你手；你也不必担心，往日的敌对亦已冰释前嫌。我们属于对方，现在如此，将来也如此。”

Vergil心里这样想着，万千思绪化为在Dante嘴角的轻轻一吻。


End file.
